Land Before Time / Fanfiction / The Last Journey
When an asteoroid wipes out all of the dinosaur world the dinosaurs of the Great Valley need to find a way in order to survive . At this time it was the Star Day Celebration . Suddenly when all seems to be lost , the Rainbow Faces appear and tell everybody that there is only one hope for their survival . They had foreseen the future and the extinction of the dinosaurs is at hand . A few of the dinosaurs start panicking . The Rainbow Faces assure them by saying that to save themselves they must create a hole in the fabric in time and space in order to survive . Cera argues by saying that why should they leave their home . The Rainbow Faces reply by saying that it was the only way . They also say that the ones who were there were the ones chosen to survive . So the gang ( except Chomper and Ruby ) along with Tippy , Lizzie , Skitter , Shorty , Rhett , Ali , Guido , Hyp , Nod , Mutt and Mr Thicknose travels to the Mysterious Beyond to find the tachyon particle accelerator . On their way they see the wreck the Beyond is in total wreck . The gang are feeling sorry for Chomper and Ruby when they hear a scream . Looking back they see Dana and Dinah running towards them chased y Red Claw , Screech and Thud . Frightned , they start to flee when suddenly Littlefoot and Cera are trapped . The thugs are almost upon them when two more sharpteeth appear . But these two attacks Red Claw and his gang . They realize that they were Chomper's parents and to their delight , Chomper is behind them along with Ruby and her family and another sharptooth whom they recognise as Bumper , Chomper's younger sister .So they are tagged by them . Following the advice of the Rainbow Faces , they reach their destination which , they , realize is the Isle Of Mists . Again , they are in for a surprise as they find Pat , Tickles , Sue , Archie , Elsie , Mo and his family there along with a bird , a vegeterian shark , a triangle - head and two lungfish . They find the Tachyon Particle Accelerator and head home . On reaching home they soon realize that Red Claw and his sidekicks arrive . a fierce Battle ensues and the three thugs are finally killed though Guido and Pat die in the process . The Rainbow Faces tell them that five deaths would provide enough life - force to open the Fabric . Cera gets angry on them but then they say that they would give up their life - force to save Guido and Pat . But Littlefoot interrupts them by saying that what would they do on getting there . The Rainbow - Faces reply that they would find an island with all the necessary conditions which would never vanish and they would never die since time would not pass there . However , they would not be able to reproduce either . They also said that Littlefoot was the chosen one and all the creatures he had met in his lifetime were also determined . They also said that their creation was for the sole purpose was to guide Littlefoot . He would know what to do . So saying , they died and the vortex , of swirling pink light opened . Some of them were afraid to do so but Doc ( He was also there since he was one of the protagonists of the sixth film ) urged them on saying he was behind them to guide them . Soon , all of them reached the island . And the story ends with Littlefoot wondering whether he would be able to do all that he was supposed to . Till this day all of the main good guys fron the episodes and the films are living there . Category:Fanfiction